


Experienced!

by fanbandoms



Category: South Park
Genre: BUTTERS IS MY BOTTOM BITCH HE GETS NO STORMY CLOUDS!!!, F/M, M/M, Multi, South Park Bunny, Teacher AU, creek - Freeform, kenny is my fave, let’s do this, obv, this will become shameless smut and filth idc, um we are NOT letting butters be abused anymore he is my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandoms/pseuds/fanbandoms
Summary: I am growing so in love with Kenny and Butters, so I’m doing a University of Denver AU! Sorry again to the University ... and Matt and Trey ...Butters was four years younger than his friends, and surviving South Park High School was unbearable as an awkward, nervous teen.  But Butters is all grown up now, and desperate to leave his nerdy, friendless HS experience behind; meanwhile, Kenny McCormick is desperately trying to keep his cool as the new TA — while hopelessly falling back into the hapless crush that is Leopold “Butters” Stotch.Other pairings are included, but Bunny is the mission!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Butters knew he wasn’t cool in high school. He wasn’t fashionable, he was awkwardly girly, and that growth spurt that everyone reassured him he would hit, never did. Leopold “Butters” Stotch was slightly ruddy, and for all his politeness, he didn’t seem to get ahead anywhere.

His friends from elementary to middle school seperated him by a good three to four years, and after freshman year he was often alone, left to a harshly stern family and the cool sterility of high school. Mostly, he got high for the first time (alone), drunk for the first time (alone), got his first job (alone, teaching private dance classes and answering phones) ... and any sexual first times were lost on him and his flagrant uncoolness. 

He sometimes looked in the mirror, ashamed, wondering if anyone would ever notice him. If he’d ever experience true camaraderie, love — or even friendship. Hell, half of the time he was catching up to his older friends, and boys “being boys”, often used him as a lackey. South Park High was the loneliest place for Butters to reside; so mostly, he resided in his head — thinking of all the freedom it would bring. That is, if he played his cards right.

Leopold — God, he hated that name — took dance lessons, opting out of tap and into ballet, and it didn’t help his odds much in the popularity department, either. His friends, or friends by asssociation, were mostly still in the state of Colorado, getting degrees. 

They actually still sent him snapchats, and always commented or sent fun texts on the group message they had started in 5th or 6th grade — though Butters still suspected they had also branched out to other group texts, and perhaps sometimes just left an emoji under his photos with a touch of pity. That always stung the worst, as he eagerly liked photos of Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak celebrating another romantic anniversary, or Clyde and Bebe’s sexual subtweets. 

But, a gift from Satan, Jesus, or whoever, finally came his way. His eighteenth birthday hit, and over that summer, Leopold grew from a measly five foot two inches to a sizeable five foot ten; and with major growing pains, he still danced on. Wrapping up his dance lessons, he became suddenly lithe; no longer the small, but well versed teacher that no one took too seriously. He was taller and danced even more precisely en pointe. 

Butters had a game plan for college. He spent time — and he had lots of it, being alone— reading up on fashion books and followed admirable people on Tumblr pages and Instagram. He used some of that money and spent every day at Goodwill, or driving to Denver to thrift. He even went and bought a few name brand staples for himself. College was not going to be another downfall of 18 years of downfalling. 

After all his hard work, he was offered a partial scholarship to the University of Denver, hoping to learn about business, so he could open his own dance studio one day. And as soon as his dad gave him the keys to their old minivan, and his housing was set, Leopold went and got two cartilage piercings, and took his platinum blonde hair to a pretty fade, bangs hanging loosely like a halo on his chaotic brain — now raging with adrenaline and hormones. Everything happens for a reason, he constantly assured himself. His wet dreams screamed otherwise.

His mother cried, his father yelled, but Butters had held strong. He finally looked at himself and saw his insides matching his outsides. The soft, constantly baby faced features were still there, but not as harshly childish. He looked like he felt. Like a very hot, and very pretty boy. If only people has taken him this seriously all his life.

Nervously, he put on a soft, thrfted tee and a casual sweatshirt, and took his first selfie, next to his ballet shoes, sitting primly by his gym bag. No more class photos or random, jocular posts. He felt transformed and fixated, watching as numerous people — even family members; and much weirder, strangers — began to like and comment on his photos. He felt noticed for the first time — and it felt good. 

That’s right, Butters, nerdy old Butters, spent 8th through 12th doing more than just acing classes. He had cracked the formula to being what everyone considered “beautiful” or “handsome”. Finally. They say the tightest bud can be the latest bloomer; but Leopold, against all odds, had blossomed. 

He began his drive to Denver, knowing in the morning he would be starting his new, finally free, life away from his parents. Who had, of course, taught him to respect them, but not quite shown him true love. But still he loved them, even hugging his dad through his anger over the piercings in his ear, and drove hurriedly away. Butters’ friends were there; his new life was so close. And yet with all this talent, with all his AP lessons in Being Cool, he knew with anxiety that he lacked what every pretty boy has.

What he lacked was the experience. 

Meanwhile, in Denver, one of Leopold’s graduated friends (at this point, and over four years, just associates), Kenny Mccormick, woke up to his roommates fucking — again. A commited relationship was not something he did, or had any real interest in; hurriedly pushing a young blonde girl into a Lyft before getting back to his studies. He assured the girl she was great, but had other things to attend to. This was going to be his first time as a TA; he needed to be ready. 

He put on slim cut black khakis and a crisp white tee, and a suit jacket his brother bought him over the summer. Kenny was excited to bring home extra cash for his little sister, especially working two jobs, and threw on yet another hand me down parka — the weather in Denver in September could get chilly. 

Kenny made coffee while scrolling through Instagram, and took a double take at Butters’ newest post. Fuck the algorithm, he hadn’t seen this. He had always been a little taken by the adorable, slightly nerdy boy, who never really seemed to know that he was pretty. Who Cartman, his repugnant “friend”, called fat or bitchy. This Butters looked soft and unafraid. Kenny always found him strangely attracted to him, yet his eyes were glued to the screen. He couldn’t believe it.

But there he was, with his cheek demurely placed on his knee, legs stretched in tights and pointe shoes by his gym bag, he was shocked — quickly grabbing at his mug and pouring liquid fuel. “Dreaming of Denver”, read the caption, and the deep blonde hairs on Kenny’s neck stood up. This was Butters? Sweet, innocent butters looking like ... that? Kenny wondered with intent where he had learned to be so, well, blatantly sensual. He almost felt a bit protective, like he did with Karen, and although part of him wanted to report it ... against his better judgement, he liked the photo, anyways. 

His final phone alarm screamed angrily at him, and grabbing his coffee, he headed out the door, papers ready in his binder. A few months of this and he’d be a school counselor in no time. 

“Hey fuckers, coffees downstairs!” Kenny yelled, before starting his car and heding to class. The sex monsters yelled in response through voice message; also partly shocked Butters had chose Denver to stay. Kenny had screenshotted the image of their butters to his roommates and two other’s group chats, who had already seen the photo or were equally shocked. 

Kenny, a confident and somewhat scrappy six foot two, hurriedly walked through the door and walked into his intro to English class, making it only a minute and a half before the professor. 

He had all the paperwork lined up and ready. Kenny scanned the crowd to see who came early, eyeing two pretty brunettes and a cute, mopey boy with freshly gelled hair, before his eyes fell dead center, and his mouth dropped. 

There he was, Leopold Stotch, front and center. Naturally wispy blonde, in high top vans and dangerously low sweatpants and a soft blue crewneck sweater, gym bag by his side. Butters innocent smile and glee of recognition sprung forward, and he gave Kenny the dorkiest wave. Kenny smiled back, tight lipped, eyes stuck as other freshman filed in. 

“Okay class,” the teacher started, watching as students filed in. Kenny’s heart was boxing out of his chest. Butters looked eagerly at the teacher, blue eyes bright and lips parted softly. Kenny couldn’t stop himself from staring. The teacher hurried them all to sit. 

“It’s 9:01; let’s begin!”


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters and Kenny share a class.

Kenny did his best at keeping his composure until the class ended, taking attendance and generally avoiding eye contact with Butters. Class was an easy hour, and as their teacher finished assigning homework, students nearly leaping out to their classes, ready to be on with their day. Kenny listened as his elderly professor gave him a guideline book for their grading system. 

A smart, sharply dressed boy with black hair was asking Butters for directions, and Kenny suddenly butt in. He couldn’t help it, as soon as the professor cleared out he strode over, tall and lanky, eager to get out of his teaching clothes — but more eager to see why this handsome boy was near his childhood friend. 

“What’re you looking for?” Kenny asked, surprised by his tone. He moved his black hair behind his ears and straightened up, while Butters gave him a toothy grin. No braces anymore, Kenny noted, and they were worth it, too. 

“It’s cool, Mr. McCormick, Leo already showed me!” the boy said, before heading off to his next class. Butters flushed and gave another dorky half wave goodbye. 

“Leo. Really, Butters?” Kenny questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the shorter blonde. He stared back at Kenny, feeling his face flush. Kenny had always been, of all the boys, nicest to Butters. And he had done nothing but get more handsome since he had remembered, watching Kenny flip everyone off with a cigarette in his lips, as he brightly held his diploma on his graduation day. In the moment, it felt like Kenny had personally given him the finger as he skated away. Butters shook the thought from his head. 

“I don’t need no teacher following me around, Ken,” he huffed out, cheeks scarlet for reasons unknown to him. He felt Kenny put hands on either side of his desk, and he looked up at him, clear-ish blue eyes meeting icier blues. “And yup, it’s Leo now, alright! Don’t call me Butters anymore! I don’t wanna be a joke again, Kenny …”

“Butters,” Kenny deadpanned, still getting a kick of glee as ‘Leo’ pulled his eyebrows into a furrow. He leaned in closer, seeing the hint scar on his sort-of-student’s eye — still slightly milky —only slightly at the bottom, and a thin, hairless space on his eyebrow. Kenny eased up, remembering the day in the fourth grade when he threw a ninja star and it hit the kid in the dead center of his eye. His expression softened and he eased the space between them, still luxuriating in the younger boys bite of attitude. Butters still looked up at him, hard. It was … cute. 

“Leo, Butters, whatever. I’m a TA, not a teacher. And you’re not a joke. I was actually just gonna invite you over to see some of your old friends, so maybe you could be a little sweet to me,” Kenny swiftly backpedaled, giving an easy smile. Butters also softened, shoulders dropping a little. 

“C’mon,” Kenny said — scratch that, fucking purred — writing down his address for him on the inside of his syllabus. “Didn’t you miss me a little?”

“Well, of course I did, Ken!” Butters piped up, face earnest. “You’re just being all ... weird, and uh, I don’t know. I just don’t wanna get bullied again?”

“It’s college, nobody’s bullying anyone.” he paused, seeing Butters’ shift in demeanor. “And how exactly am I being weird?” Kenny asked innocently, walking back towards the teacher’s podium. Butters tilted his head, but nuance flew over it. Kenny smiled — Butters was such a fuckin virgin. Chewing his lip in thought, Butters then shrugged in response, starting to gather his things, neatly putting them in a cream canvas backpack. 

As Butters stood up, and Kenny took an eyeful of his bare flesh; soft, and pale, and supple. He had a hair trigger impulse to pull his sweater back down, but Butters did it himself, then grabbed his gym bag. His ears were still red from Kenny’s closeness, as he tried to wrack his brain as to when Kenny had ever been that close to his face with that amount of purpose. Both boys gave a long look at each other as Butters walked slowly towards the direction of the library. 

“See you later! Have a good day at school!” Kenny said, voice all too cheery, still not wanting to use his newly self-titled nickname. Butters, unsure if he was teasing or being sweet, smiled lopsidedly and shifted his backpack as he left. 

Kenny, leaned back, barely having a chance to talk with his professor. He let out a breath in the quiet. Butters was definitely Butters … just different. Kenny could admit to himself — and no one else — he had fantasized about his friend in senior year, a slightly round, but baby faced freshman. So innocent, but so full of fire, and determination. Kenny would have loved to give him the going away present of his lifetime before he left for college, but every time he saw that innocence, he backed off. But here he was, again. The baby face had stayed, and so did the softness in his features; he had grown into his body a bit, but he still carried himself in the same way. A lovely, ballerina figure and soft features and in Denver and coming to his house. Kenny felt excited — for the first time in a very long time. He usually kept his MO of being a ladies man (and a man’s man, he didn’t care), but Leopold still had that hold on him. His honesty, his sweetness.

Kenny found a goal for this semester; get Butters before someone else did. And with those looks, they surely would. Kenny sighed, pulled out his phone and texted his roommates.

“Our nerd gone Instagram model is coming over later ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Two posts in 24 hours! I'd love it if you guys decide who Kenny rooms with -- I was thinking Stan and Kyle, but your input totally counts!! Thanks for reading!


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys, we love them!

Butters threw down his gym bag, not even considering the thought of going into the studio today. He thought about changing, then decided against it, only to disagree with himself once again. Kenny had invited him over, and sent a text to come over at 8:30 pm. It was 7:15. He was so excited, with a pinch of nerves. How long had it been since he had seen some of his friends?

He knew Token had gone to NYU, with Nicole at a SUNY school nearby. Tweek and Craig were still in Denver, Craig opting to make Tweek’s family’s business more expanded; Tweek happily in culinary school, working at a bakery down the street from Butters’ housing. He couldn’t wait to see them. Jimmy Valmer was always in Los Angeles, making trips out often to visit. His headshot and comedy routine were killer, and Butters had even set the date he was coming to watch and support. 

Stan and Kyle were living with Kenny; both planning on a startup company with a new app they had been developing; a tracking device— somewhat like the Find My Phone app — but that could sync with multiple devices, regardless of Windows, Apple, or other. Bebe and Wendy were both in the nursing program, Wendy seemingly thriving after Stan and her’s friendly breakup. Butters felt a little lame that he had kept up so well with everyone’s lives — except for Cartman, who had recently been living with an aunt after being kicked out of NC State after a fight. No one seemed to keen to keep up with Butters, though. 

He was surprised that so many people in his classes had offered numbers, even download services for textbooks that were grossly overpriced. Butters felt excited to tell people about his furure endeavors, and got all kinds of responses. And yet, he still couldn’t stop thinking of Kenny McCormick, and all of the overwhelming feelings that had bubbled up. It was liking a friend, but it gave his stomach a hot, almost queasy feeling. He groaned into his pillow. 

He decided not to change — it would make him seem like he was trying too hard. He laid on his bed and sighed, a little lonely on his first day. His dormmate was in a frat, and after hearing his bunk buddy was essentially a ballet dancer, hauled most of his stuff to his pleged big brother’s frat house. Was it going to be 10th through 12th all over again?

Meanwhile, at Kenny’s, Kyle was cooking; everyone having chipped in. After Kenny’s raving reports on the newly outfitted but very similar Butters, everyone felt excitement. Kenny had put on comfier clothes, looking suspiciously happy, helping Kyle do the dishes Stan always seemed to dodge. Kyle smiled to himself, watching Kenny excitedly move pillow cushions around, acting completely out of character. 

“I think we should dip into our wine stash,” Kenny joked semi-seriously, opening the full pantry of those three dollar wines Randy brought them all for Christmas last year. There had to be about twenty of them left. 

“Butters, drinking?” Kyle questioned, hand on his hip. “We could maybe get another six pack, but Butters is way too young for that.”

“And how old was it that we drank hard liquor?” Kenny asked back, smiling dubiously, remembering when they were 12 and everything was ridiculous by Stark’s Pond.

Kyle gave a motherly tongue click before finishing the potatoes, looking proud. Butters said he didn’t eat meat, so Kyle went and got a vegan field roast, cooking it with rosemary. They were all excited to have Butters around again; the team felt more whole. And neither Stan nor Kyle had seen Kenny so keen on impressing someone, and since it was a lifelong friend, they were all excited. 

“I’m back from the dispensary!” Stan announced, opening the door with a bag of goodies. Kyle and Kenny both looked excited, and Kyle got a warm kiss from Stan. Kenny would never quite get over them being so quiet about their relationship (except for in the bedroom), but he didn’t feel anything but love for his friends. All the weird pining Kyle did suddenly made so much more sence. “Whatchya cooking?” Stan asked, peering over at the kitchen. Everything smelled good, and homey; Kyle really kept it together. He had gotten an easy full-ride, and his parents helped out generously. Stan’s family did what they could, and Kenny’s mom would even throw him a $20 every so often. 

“Vegan field roast — and don’t complain about it, because Butters doesn’t eat meat, and I’m a great cook,” Kyle answered, almost defiantly. But it was impossible to argue with Stan; he was over the moon, dating Kyle. “I love everything you cook,” Stan said, voice sort of melty and sweet. “Hey, we should use some of my dad’s wine from Christmas — I bet Butters would feel super stoked on that.”

“Try not to call him that,” Kyle reminded softly, only to be met by two rolling eyes. “He’s still our Butters, but we should respect that he wanted to change his nickname. We gave him enough shit in high school — with the exception of Kenny, who just made him half blind in one eye.”

“Yeah, we did rip on him pretty hard”, Stan reflected, already neatly packing the living room bong for the three to hit as they got ready. “Kid is eighteen with no parents, takes guts to do.”

“I did it,” Kenny said, neatly stacking the rest of the plates before ripping the bong. He passed it to Kyle, who took a small hit, letting Stan — who worked two jobs and was crushing it in class, witg Kyle’s affectionate help — clear it and reload. 

“Of course you did, Kenny,” Stan said, looking stoned and proud. “You’re the underdog superhero. Or uh, Slumdog Millionaire,” he finished, zoning out before helping Kyle set up their modest Ikea table. 

“My life has nothing to do with trivia questions,” Kenny said, hitting the bong once more before placing it back by the couch. “If I was any underdog, I’d be Rocky. Or Al Pacino.”

“Al Pacino has never once been an underdog,” Kyle cut in, oven mitts on. Kenny smiled and interjected. “He was in Heat. If you’re a cop, you’re doing something wrong in your life.”

“It’s Butters!” Stan interrupted, all three turning as the door knocked twice. It was nice that they were all so happy to see him, especially Kenny, wearing well-broken in jeans and a comfy Sex Wax hoodie from forever ago. He smoothed his warm blonde hair over once, before opening the door. 

“H-Hey everybody,” Butters said, smiling brightest at Kenny. He felt his heart lurch as he ushered hum inside. “I picked up wine at the store down the street, I figure beer is probably cooler, but I mean— it’s awful nice of you to invite me over. I missed you guys!”

Stan and Kyle did a once over at Butters, looking pretty, still in his outfit from school. It was a similar but much less hungry look than Kenny had given him. Butters looked bashful as he set the white wine down on the countertop, feeling the eyes on him. He was about the same height as Kyle now, and he felt like an equal. Kenny wanted him on a pedestal, staring at his ass blatantly. Stan coughed, trying to redirect an engrossed Kenny.

“How did you get alcohol?” Kyle finally said, snapping back into reality. Butters looked so young, way too young to be buying even a pack of smokes. He reached into his pocked and grabbed an ID, proudly flashing “Clyde Donovan”, his apparent alter ego, to a mob of surprised faces. “Gave it to me when he graduated — it hasn’t really come in handy until this year,” Butters replied, looking a little sneaky and proud. 

“I’m gonna kill that kid,” Kyle said, before pulling Butters into a hug. Kenny agreed, and also kicked himself for not thinking to do that, then went and gave Butters an equally long hug, pressing his thumb to his back before releasing him. Stan gave him a quick one-armed hug, and the three housemates realized they were high and this was so fucking cool to have back their Butters. They had so much shit to show him. 

“Do you smoke?” Stan offered up, as Kyle ran back to take out his little roast, salad gracing the table. Tweek loved coming over and trying out dishes when he had spare time. 

“I have once! I’d love to try some, thank you!” Butters looked happy and embarrassed and too cute and Kenny was just sitting at the table in a daze, watching him. Stan brought out the bong and they all felt like it was still little Butters, who had no idea how to use the glass. 

“Let me help!” Kenny suddenly hopped over, and Stand and Kyle exchanged knowing glances as Kenny began to explain exactly what to do, Butters staring at him like he knew every ancient secret that had ever been told. Kyle hugged Stan, and they watched Butters take his first hit. 

Kenny couldn’t have been this happy in years, Stan and Kyle were sure of it. 

“I’m a little tipsy,” Butters giggled, nearly glowing. The lively talks had sweetened with comfortable silence, all four of them glued to the television in a food coma. Stan passed the joint from Kyle’s fingertips to Kenny’s, who took a long drag before holding it to Butters’ mouth, watching as he took a drag betwen his fingers. 

“‘M tired, too,” Kyle huffed, Stan taking the last hit before putting it out. “Butters, do you need one of us to call you an Uber home?”

“Nah,” Kenny interjected, making Stan and Kyle look at one another, before cocking and eyebrow at him. Butters laughed at something the tv said, dopey and happy. “He can crash here; I’ll drive him to class in the morning. Easier that way. Butter — um, Leo?”

“Oh. Oh yeah, Ken, that’s too sweet of you. Do ... do you guys mind?” Butters asked, met with two shaking heads. “And do you mind if I use the bathroom?”

“Down the hall, to the right,” Kyle instructed, waiting until the bathroom was shut and the lights and fan were on. “Dude,” Kyle said, snapping his fingers to get Kenny to turn. “Don’t pull some lame shit on Butters. Yeah, okay, he definitely grew up! But, like. He’s still our Butters. If you’re horny, take it up with someone on Tinder.” Kyle finished his speech, then looked up at Stan for backup. 

“Yeah, dude. Exactly. He’s still our friend,” Stan agreed, and Kenny giggled. He was so whipped. But Kenny didn’t suddenly have a master plan to get Butters in his room, only to kick him out like the revolving roster of people he had from time to time. Nothing had compared to the soft, clean scent of Butters’ soft hair on his neck. 

“You two need to chill — he’s my sweet friend Butters as well,” Kenny said smoothly, blue eyes looking innocent, brushing some ash from the couch before adding, “And if I was horny, Butters would be the last person getting kicked out in the morning.”

“Whatever,” Kyle replied, but his edge didn’t sound so harsh. He had noticed the way Kenny talked to Butters — it was sweet, over explaining everything, practically taking credit for making the fuckin’ heated vegan meal, a little embarrassed when Kyle called him out. He hadn’t seen that side of Kenny in a while. Stan just shrugged, equally interested as he was disinterested (he was super stoned and a little drunk), then took Kyle’s hand, leading him up to their bedroom as Leopold walked out of their bathroom. 

“Hey, um, Butters — if you need anything, we have extra towels, and if Kenny’s still sleeping, I totally don’t mind driving you to class if you’re running late,” Kyle extended, almost as a precautionary measure he didn’t quite need to take, but felt responsibility to. Stan smiled at the redhead, obviously all too ready to take him to their room. Butters smiled, eyes heavy and blonde hair out of place. 

“Thanks, Kyle,” Butters replied sweetly, letting Kyle use that childhood nickname without a care. Kenny pouted, also wanting that privilege. He chalked it up to Butters feeling a need to prove himself, to him. So, he shrugged it off, nearly stacking the dishes into the washer. 

Butters walked over to Kenny, giggly and sweet. “Need any help?” he asked, eyeing the rest of the dishes. Kenny shook his head, then smiled a little as he heard his roommates getting ready for bed in their own bathroom, muffled chatter between them. 

“No way, Stan can do ‘em tomorrow. Let’s go to my room, we can still watch something on my computer, if you want,” Kenny offered, drying his hands. Like something he had seen his roommates do a thousand times, he offered Butters his hand, which he shyly took, and took him down the hall. Kenny was full of something exciting as he felt the smoothness of Butters’ trusting hand slip into his own. Kenny listened closely until Stan and Kyle had turned on their TV upstairs. 

“I like your room,” Leopold said glossily, a little flushed from the wine, brushing a strand of ghostly pale — and yet surprising thick — blonde hair. Kenny smiled, running a finger over the table top. Butters studied the room and smiled brightly, looking so genuinely pleased. Kenny had always wanted to see Butters without the fear of his parents looming over. He looked comfortably right, and would be better in Kenny’s bed. He was too sweet, he was perfect.

“What else do you like?” Kenny asked, watching the blonde admire his rather tidy living space. It was an adult room — not like the one Kenny had, when he was living back in South Park. As happy as he was with the group, getting Butters alone was too fun. Kenny felt the weight of years gone by whenever he got in his room. 

It was tame and neat; a warm grey duvet and plain white sheets, a pile of laundry unceremoniously on the floor (some habits just don’t change, or at least die hard). The happily watered plant by the window. Even though he kept his way, every day he was reminded of the burnholes in the carpet at his old house, the constant debate that he would fail, like everyone else in his family. Until they just held strings as siblings, and rose above it. Yeah, they weren’t fancy, but no one called them trailer trash anymore. 

Butters took everything in, thinking of their entire livelihoods until this point. Kenny stepped closer, looking at the soft, milky blonde’s admirement of his room. His confidence soared in recognition; most people he knew as colleagues barely had a grasp — or even less, a first person experience— of how things worked before. Just as Kenny knew of Leopold’s starch, frigid household from experience instead of that removed affirmation. 

“I liked Kyle’s hair, and Stan’s smile. And well, how grown up you are, but how true and stuff to yourselves that you, well, you stayed,” Butters’ smile was soft and real. “And the food, of course,” he added quickly, still as honest as ever — but an almost overeager feeling rushed over, making a pool of heat in his chest the new constant. 

“Food goes without saying,” Kenny said, stretching out on his bed, motioning Leopold to do the same. Leopold went immediately, and Kenny pushed him until he was laying down on the other side, between Kenny, and his wall, a window above it. Butters flushed from being tossed over, but said nothing of it. 

“Have you ever had a sleepover where,” Kenny mused, giving an almost loaded question; “Where maybe I wasn’t there?”

“No! You were always invited, Ken,” Butters rang out, clear and true, all eyes and lashes. Kenny rolled onto his side, completely facing Butters. “And they stopped when you left, I guess.”

“Mmm,” was all Kenny replied with, picking at the bedsheets. Fuck, Butters was pretty. Soft features and sooted lashes, a soft but slightly lean ballet body. Kenny turned over Leo’s palm, as if he was some sort of psychic. He ran a finger down each line. 

“And you’re sure this is your first time with college guys,” Kenny continued, feeling like one of the guys talking behind the camera at a casting couch porn video. Butters nodded, before viciously stretching, clearly not analyzing his innuendo. 

“Hey, yeah, Ken!” Butters cried softly, moving quick towards him. “You’re my first college party — or get together. Think they’re all gonna be as good?”

“Depends on what define as a ‘good’ party,” Kenny replied, half lidded eyes studying his face — inside, he was wired. Butters stood there, exploring in his mind what he would consider as good. Kenny hovered over Leo’s face, watching the younger blonde go up heat. 

“Sometimes it’s not wine, it’s keg stands, and lots of people,”Kenny said, propping his hand by Butter’s slowly flushing cheek. 

“Might be fun. Especially if you guys are with me ...”

“Oh yeah?” Kenny asked, annoyed by the “you guys” addition. His rational mind questioned his emotional one. “What if nobody’s there from South Park, and you go with another guy?”

“I’d hope we’d become good friends,” Butters smiled, looking a little nervous. He had suddenly become all too aware of the minimal space between the two; and his lack of care. It felt nice. And scary. Unfamiliar territory with a very familiar person. 

“So, you’d crawl into bed with some new friend. Maybe do what we’re doing?” Kenny continued questioning, relishing in his suddenly squirmy attitude. 

“‘F course not,” Butters spoke softly, freezing as Kenny’s hand rested on his hip. “I guess ... well, what I mean, is. Man, I don’t know. It’s kinda different, I think, Ken! What’re we doing?” Kenny let out a barking laugh, snapping Leopold’s concentration. 

Kenny casually played with the knot on Butters’ sweatpants. His breath did an almost inaudible hitch, hands flat against the covers. He looked innocent, and yet vulnerable; all knowing. It was hot. Kenny wanted to work for that innocence, seduce it, take it to bed and tear it apart. “Why is it different, Leo?” Kenny savored his nickname, as if giving Butters a verbal gift for being so good. He was being so good. 

“It’s just me and you, Ken. Not a stranger. That’s totally different,” Butters scrunched up his face, bunny nose crinking. Kenny liked the little lines, continuing to pull at the knotted string of his classic sweatpants. The white-blonde’s eyes closed, as if saying a silent prayer. He was embarrassed. Kenny smirked, already spotting his hard on. He leaned in close, lips almost and achingly near to Leopold’s. It felt like a really hard staring contest. 

“What if a stranger wanted to do that? Would you be acting like this?” Kenny lightly palmed his cock outside his swearpants, illiciting a whimper on Butters’ end. “Oh, look at this; you’re already hard! Maybe, you’d totally let a stranger do this. Little Butters would let some random person play with his boner, after getting too drunk. And I thought you were so innocent! Look at yourself. You totally would.” Kenny loved pressing his buttons; his face was too priceless. 

“N-no, no way, stop, Ken!” he answered quickly, breath warm as it touched his lips. Kenny backed off a bit, immediately concerned about a single consent issue. 

Kenny was a flirt, and a little domineering when he found someone, and perhaps, maybe, a bit overprotective — but he didn’t continue at a “no” from Butters (at least for now, until Butters asked for a fuckin safe word or something; whatever, Kenny could dare to dream right?). Leopold’s eyes snapped open with Kenny’s body heat leaving, almost sucking the air out of his lungs as he quickly straightened up. 

“I mean, um, unless you’d want me to be touching with a stranger,” Butters misguidedly corrected, looking once again, too porn star for Kenny. Here he was, his teenage wet dream, totally bent to his will, innocently insinuating filfth. Kenny’s hand went for his face, holding Butters’ jaw. 

“You better not,” Kenny said, now pushing his sweater up, feeling the softness of a white cotton tee, his skin. It was soft, sleek, and Kenny ran his hands over the smoothness lf his body, never brewking eye contact. “You better not let me find out you’re doing this with someone else. Anyone else.”

Kenng let his firm grip on his jaw go, softly letting it fall on Butters’ neck. He went quiet, full trust in Kenny, looking blankly checked out; as if the experience was out of body. Leopold knew it was the stuff he’d dream about in high school, then avoid Kennny for days; feeling so uncool under Kenny’s piercing eyes. 

“You were so hot in high school,” Kenny said, fingers thumbing his throat. “So little and sweet — fuck, you still are,” he continued, hands pushing his pliable waist to squeeze round his counterpart’s round ass. Butters shook his head no, biting his lip, dick suddenly zinging straight up; like, ‘hi, I need attention right now’.

“I wasn’t,” Leopold said breathily, feeling Kenny’s nails drag down, pulling his sweatpants down a touch, with his soft but nimble fingers. Butters shuddered in response, only opting to hold Kenny’s arm, wrapped lazily around his throat. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Kenny responded, not taking the space between them away, and not kissing him, either — it was his move to make. Kenny awaited eagerly, continuing on. “So fuckin’ dorky, but so hot. You just got taller, bought different clothes. You’re not fooling anyone,” Butters winced in pleasure as Kenny thumbed his nipples, feeling too sensitive and too wrapped up in his caress. Kenny watched his inexperienced little Butters melted under his touch, mesmerized. “Especially not me.”

“Ken,” Butters felt a wave crashing over him, and his eyes were crossing — their faces were so close. He gulped swiftly, and closed the gap; kissing Kenny, feeling a reassuring hand move to his lower back. He blushed hard as he kissed him again. 

Kenny’s lips were soft, like in his dreams, and when his tongue touched his own lips, he gave him entrance, letting his mouth be explored while his head was exploding. And his tongue touched his; and there it was, ladies and gentlemen, Leopold’s first real kiss with tongue. The room was spinning. His first makeout with childhood friend and known player, Kenny McFuckingCormick. Kenny hummed happily, exploring his body, while Butters was essentially humping his leg. 

He pulled back from the kiss, looking at Butters’ swollen mouth, his eyes assessing the damage. He cupped Butters’ face, and watched as he leaned into the touch, kissing Kenny’s palm. Something in Kenny’s soul stirred. He moved his hand from the side of his mouth, and pushed two fingers against Leopold’s mouth. He wanted to love on every inch of his body, his existence. His fingers pressed harder on Butters’ unopened mouth. 

“Suck,” Kenny commanded, taking control, and Butters immediately slackened his jaw, licking the tips of his fingers before Kenny started pushing them into his mouth further, almost gagging him. Butters felt a tear come to his eye as he sucked on Kenny’s knuckles, completely unsure why this felt so good to do. Kenny continued staring at him, giving a low moan as Butters deepthroated his fucking right hand. Such a good, sweet, pretty thing. 

“Stop,” Kenny whispered, moving to nibble on his ear. Leopold released his fingers and they came out with a slight ‘pop’, and Kenny wondered if he had ever experienced so little while simultaneously experiencing so much at once. “So good, honey,” he soothed, before covering his mouth and pulling underneath his white briefs. 

Same old Butters, he mused, recalling when Cartman would shamelessly rip on him for not wearing boxers — Kenny remember relentlessly telling him he was shit, that day, avoiding staring too hard and Butters’ soft thighs. Feeling Leopold’s dick straining through his cotton underwear, he felt a little proud that didn’t change. 

His two wet fingers slid down the length of his cock, and Kenny gave a shit eating grin. Butters was about to yelp out a moan before Kenny covered his mouth, still paying attention to his wet two fingers playing with dick, then sloping downwards. Butters, without prompt, opened his legs a little, letting Kenny circle slow, wet fingers against his entrance. Butters let a sharp, excited moan out into Kenny’s mouth. 

“This is so good, you are so good,” Kenny said, panting from restraint. Butters looked proud, and Kenny felt the warmth of his mouth against his hand. God, he wished Butters got more affection; seeing him feel pretty suddenly became his new life mission. “Will you be sweet and take your sweatpants off for me?” he asked, and Butters nodded feverently, mouth still covered, swiftly pulling off his sweetpants. Kenny used his long leg to sweep it off of the floor completely. “Sweater off too,” he instructed, and uncovered his mouth momentarily to let him undress. 

“You’re so cool, Kenny,” Butters said, longing soft looks at Kenny’s still dressed body. “I like you so much! Well, guess I always have,” he continued, a little bashful. Kenny’s heart restricted, and he felt a little unhinged as he reached for another kiss, feverently touching all the new territory he had left to conquer. 

Fuck, Butters was hot. Svete and unscratched, unmarked and clearly ready for whatever Kenny wanted. It was his slutty dream come true, and Kenny knew he was pulling out all of the stops for Butters as well. Sure, Kenny had popped a few cherries in his career, but he wanted to take his time. He wasn’t even sure if he could go through with fucking him on the first night, which was usually his end goal. 

Kenny parted the kiss to study him, soft and lean, but still with those pretty thighs. He planned on getting to them later. He worked off his clothes, feeling a little cocky as Butters drank him in. Gone was the scraggly, all bones blonde from the shitty part of town. He had muscles — lean and scrappy still — but he had definition; something he couldn’t afford on hotdogs, beans and Kraft dinners. He was proud of that, and he could tell Butters was, too. 

Butters was slackjawed. Kenny felt truly adored, special and needed, under Butters’ milky gaze. “So beautiful,” Butters breathed. “So cool.” Kenny smirked, but also tried not to blush at the picture perfect figure beside him. Pictures, Kenny’s dick thought, and mentally stored that for later. He gave him a loving peck on the cheek before slipping a hand over his mouth again — not wanting anyone to hear his moans besides him. 

“Wanna know what people will think is so cool?” Kenny asked sweetly, tracing the pulse of Leopold’s fast heart beat. Butters looked at him expectantly, unable to speak. “They’ll think you all marked up is hot.”

Butters let out a muffled “Really?”, and Kenny smiled and nodded with assurance. Shit, it probably would look hot, but even hotter for Kenny to know in class that he filthed him up; and that no other person could have access, seeing him so apparently taken. 

Kenny felt Butters’ heartrate skyrocketing as he slowly sucked on the soft, sensitive skin on his neck, while Butters whined and whimpered through his forced closed mouth. He bit softly. Butters shuddered and a moan ensued. Keeping up on his work, Kenny toyed with his nipples, feeling Butters thrust up in want. 

“What do you need, sweetheart,” Kenny cooed, admiring the two red marks on Butters’ neck and collarbone. He let go of his counterpart’s mouth, and Butters was panting, cock straining against white cotton. “What do you want, Leo?”

“Oh, um,” Butters looked shy, but Kenny put a reassuring hand on his hip. “Well, I-I want you!” he exclaimed, eager and looking to please. It was good enough for Kenny. 

“I want you, too, honey,” he purred, finally removing his boxers. “So bad. It’ll be amazing. But I’ll save that for another night. I bet you wanna cum,” Kenny said, looking down at Butters cock, pretty, proportionate, hard and needy. Butters nodded, head bouncing up and down, and Kenny pulled him close as he stripped off his boxers, letting Butters admire his dick — which Kenny felt a lot of confidence in, and for good reason. He was huge. 

“I wanna fuck your throat,” Kenny said suddenly, and Butters looked a little intimidated. “Have you done that before?” he questioned, not needing an answer, even though Butters softly said no. “I’ll make you cum so good if you can do that. Say you want it, B?”

Butters sat up a bit, slightly sweaty. “I want it, Kenny,” he said, flushing pink. Kenny bit his lip as he straddled him, thumb running over Leopold’s mouth. “What exactly do you want, honey?” Kenny watched the gears turn in Butters’ brain. 

“I want you ... to fuck my throat, please?”

It was on. Kenny swore to God they might be sex soulmates. Butters was so pliable, so good, so attentive and intuitive. His kiss plumped lips tentatively ran over the head of Kenny’s cock, and Kenny twirled his hair in encouragement. He took it away, gulped for air, and Kenny moaned as he started to slowly take Kenny’s length into his mouth. He let Butters get used to sucking it a little, low groan set off when he felt the tongue on the underside of his dick. 

“I didn’t say suck, I want to fuck it,” Kenny said, before quickly grabbed himself a handful of Butters hair, shocking Butters as he forced his jaw to give way, deepthroating him. Kenny felt his gag reflex tightening around his dick and whispered gentle encouragement, quelling him as he choked on his cock. He cradled the back of Butters’ head as he slowly began to face fuck him, using his other fingers to snap, causing Butters to look up. 

“Look at me, you look so good right now,” Kenny said tightly, letting out a growl as Butters’ cock-beaten mouth started pouring out saliva, making a pool on his chest, quickening his pace. His eyes stayed up and obedient, teary but happy to please. Fuck, Kenny thought, then snapped his hips, unable to take the sight. 

Butters took hold of each of Kenny’s legs, to keep himself steady, as Kenny kept jamming his cock into his mouth, letting up once or twice for him to breathe raggedly. Kenny knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, abusing Butters’ mouth like this. “I’m gonna cum,” Kenny groaned, pushing Butters hair out of his face. “You’ll swallow for me, B, won’t you?”

Butters took Kenny’s hand and squeezed it in affirmation, mouth so full of Ken that Leopold could barely make a noise. Like a rubberband, Kenny snapped two or three times, going as deep at he could as he came down Leopold’s sweet, marked throat, taking pride as Butters let the cum drip down his throat before swallowing whole. 

“Fuck,” Kenny gasped, after the stars faded and he pulled slowly out of Butter’s mouth. Thick drool followed his lips to the tip of Kenny’s cock, and Kenny used a finger to get the wetness down to Butters cock, shamelessly still beyond hard, precum leaking. Kenny knew he wouldn’t last too long, but intended to try his best to give him the best time he could and would ever have. 

“You were amazing,” Kenny breathed, and Butters let him kiss his mouth sloppily, as if in a daze. “I’ve never gotten it that good in my life.” Butters’ eyes widened, almost in disbelief. 

“I’ll always give it to you,” Butters nearly  
muttered, suddenly finding his words. He was hoarse, and rubbed his jaw, looking up at Kenny like he had came himself. Kenny brushed the damp hair out of his face and kissed his sweaty forehead. “And I’ll always give it to you,” Kenny said, letting Butters lay on his back, easing him down. “Especially if you’re always this good.”

Butters’ voice was raw and Kenny fluffed the pillows before reaching into his drawer for a bottle of lube. “You did so great, I’m gonna make you feel so special,” Kenny reassured, almost getting himself excited again. He took another pillow and put it under Butters’ ass, making sure that he could ease him into a pleasurable state as fast as possible. 

“Don’t make too much noise, okay? You can scream when we’re alone.”

“I promise, Ken.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Kenny replied easily, and before Butters could say a word, Kenny kissed the dip of his bellybutton and licked, then took his entire length into his mouth, head bobbing — determind to make him squeal. Butters was not the type to go back on promises, but he made a loud, hot, surprised “oh!”, Kenny stopped altogether. “What did I say,” Kenny breathed, loving the game, making his way back up to be eye level with Leopold. Butters looked unabashedly frazzled at the loss of contact, but a rush of apologies ensued. Kenny quieted him with a kiss. 

“Bite your wrist if you’re gonna yell,” Kenny said, knowing he would get him there, and Butters nodded gratuitously. He opted for Butters’ milky white thighs, also making sure that no one else could enter. He sucked and bit down, while Butters mangled a moan with his fist. After thoughtfully sucking his thighs, he blew on the wet skin lightly, hands everywhere but Butters’ near painful erection. Leopold had his legs open, completely falling apart from the seams. “You’re all spread out like a whore,” he said, looking up at Butter’s pleading body. He nodded in response to the observation, inwardly screaming to be fucked. 

Kenny came up one more time to kiss him lovingly, pouring lube onto two of his fingers. Butters lavished in the attention, and when one lube finger circled then pressed a knuckle in, he started gasping into Kenny’s mouth, breaking the kiss to huff into his throat as another finger slowly entered the tight muscles. “Are you okay?” Kenny asked, concern in his voice, using his free hand to hold Butters as he started to finger him. And God, was it fucking tight. Kenny momentarily imagined him sticking his cock into Butters. Spearing him. 

“Relax,” Kenny soothed, easing him again to lie on the mattress. “I’m gonna go back down, but be good, okay, baby?”. His entrance was so tight it almost hurt Kenny’s fingers. 

“Hey, Ken?” Butters gasped out as Kenny returned to his space between Leopold’s legs. “What is it, B?” he replied, taking out a finger to steadily fuck his ass with one. 

“Thank you,” Butters sputtered out, face hot from the searching movements. “Th-thank you for bein’ — ugh — so good to me.” Kenny’s heart did that thing again, and he popped his other finger out, sloppily putting his mouth against his tight, now very wet hole. 

“Ride my face,” Kenny commanded, and Butters pushed down, whimpering in pleasure as Kenny McCormick began licking and fingering and putting his tongue inside the most intimate parts of him. He used his free hand to jack Butters off, while Butters started biting into his wrist, relaxing enough for Kenny to remove his face and add in a third finger, sitting up to check on his blonde. Kenny looked at Butters with intensity, deepening and scissoring his fingers, searching desperately. Butters stared back, almost quizzically, until his hand flew to his mouth holding back a scream. Bingo. 

Kenny couldn’t help but smile at the writhing mess beneath him, pushing down hard for Kenny to press more and more on that knot that left him a slutty, sloppy mess, sparks shooting all over Butters’ body, his spine shuddering. Happily, Kenny kept his pace, then began to suck him off; like a well oiled machine, he was annhilating him. Butters couldn’t help the bucking and Kenny was good natured about it, humming around his cock while his fingers rammed his prostate, merciless. 

Butters couldn’t take much more, and after grabbing everywhere, and eventually finding Kenny’s hair, he came into his mouth, shuddering violently as Kenny’s hands worked him right through it. It was hot, it was earth shattering, it was everything Butters had thought of and more. The ogasm raked through his body then he fell into the bed, practically mewing, sweet breaths running deep and catching through his body. 

Kenny quickly grabbed a clean towel and started with Butters face, working down every inch until he was clean. Kenny flipped the towel and cleaned his own hands, face and cock, before planting a kiss on each of Butters’ toes — he wasn’t that into feet, but he didn’t want to forget a spot, either. 

“You did so good, baby” Kenny whispered, looking at his rag doll of a boy. “I’m so proud of you.” Leopold reached for him and Kenny instantly obeyed, surprised at his vulnerability — usually he was up and in the shower after a session that heavy. But, he held Butters, letting his body’s soft, post-coital bliss be shared by both. 

“You felt amazing, Ken,” Butters said, voice still ragged from the throat thrashing. “You’re the best,” he breathed, and Kenny could almost see the hearts in his eyes. Fucking Hell, it made him sappy too. 

“If I’m all you’ve had, how do you know I’m the best,” Kenny deadpanned, stretching as Leopold rubbed his back. It felt so good, everything was in slow motion. Kenny admired all the hickeys he left on his newly adored’s neck, stomach, and inner thighs. Some, he didn’t even remember giving. Only the sharpest desire to take in every bit of him. 

“I don’t need anyone else to know you’re the best — at least, to me,” Butters’ hoarse voice filled the silent room. “I’ve always known you were the best.” He snuggled Kenny, completely free. 

Kenny stroked his hair and thought of the perfect thinf to say, but he was stopped. Before Kenny could say the same, Butters was fast asleep, naked, and on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I‘m a non beta-ing little thot please put me in my place!! I picked Stan and Kyle as roommates! I made Butters and Kenny do stuff! Weeeee


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Afterglows

Butters woke up to an empty bed, and rubbed his eyes. “Frick,” he muttered, checking his almost dead phone. “Frick. Frick. Fuck.” It was 8:30 am and his snooze had been hit. He looked around the room, slow blinking and confused, wondering if anything that had happened was some wet dream. 

Judging by his own nudity, he flushed, knowing that totally did just happen. He didn’t have to worry about class until 1 on Tuesdays, so his early rise didn’t bother him too bad. It was the anxiety that Kenny would leave him, to wake up alone, after sleepy promises in the night of kissing in the morning. Butters bit down nervously on his knuckles in his private moment, an old habit he couldn’t kill. He was alone.

“Sorry,” Kenny said cheerily, busting in, coffee in a mug for him. He was in an old pair of PJ bottoms and his boxers poked out. Leopold usually stuck to teas, but took it generously, covering his flush as he took a sip. He thought Kenny had left for sure. “You look pretty,” Kenny murmured, admiring his handiwork. Butters looked pliable and sweet, hair a disaster, neck maimed, and legs all caught up in his sheets. Kenny watched as he put down his mug before pulling him into a kiss, sensing Butters’ obvious embarrassment. 

“So pretty,” Kenny repeated, thumbing his thighs as he kissed him again. Butters gave in, heart bursting as he tasted the warmth of Kenny’s embrace. The sparks he had dreamed about in movie days flowed through his body when Kenny graced his fingers on his warm flesh. “You’re beautiful, Ken! I was scared you left.”

“Leave?” Kenny cocked an eyebrow, eyes drinking in Leopold’s mangled, baby faced look. “I can’t leave you by yourself for a second looking like that, B.” Leo felt like he was in a dream. Kenny sat and kept kissing him, until the air became hot. Butters was sputtering. Kenny grinned and took his coffee back from him, before taking his kisses downward. He sucked him off until Butters came with a quiet gasp of embarrassment and heavy lust. Kenny knew no boundaries as he swallowed it, wiping his chin as he got up. 

He went into his closet and grabbed him a towel, throwing it easily at him. “I gotta get to class and teach; Stan’s working but I think Kyle’s home. You should definitely shower before I get you home.” Leo nodded in agreement, post orgasm making him a fuck toy of obedience hazed madness. Man, college was cool. 

Butters showered quickly, noticing that Kenny had went as far to leave him a toothbrush from a pack marked “KYLE’S. DO NOT TOUCH”, as well as a pair of clean boxers that were definitely Kenny’s. He giggled and reminded himself to maybe pack an extra toothbrush and underwear for next time. The back of his mind called an insecurity that said there wouldn’t be a next time, but he ignored it. For everything that could happen, nothing could be better than this moment. 

He reminded himself as he lathered himself in Kenny’s bodywash, a hint of spice in comparison to his usual Dove bar. He quickly rinsed off and brushed his hair neatly back with his fingers, admiring Kenny’s marks. He looked different, he felt different. Hot and wanted. Nothing like what he experienced in South Park. 

When he went to get dressed, he saw that his clothes were folded neatly and Kenny’s bed was made. Kenny’s soft washed Corona t-shirt was there for him to put on. It was low necked, and his collarbones stuck out. He flushed, knowing Kyle would see the stark bruising on his anatomy. Nervously, he got dressed and headed downstairs. 

“Hey Leo,” Kyle said brightly, as if he had been briefed to be cool by Kenny. “You sleep okay?” Kenny audibly chuckled and Butters ducked his head, bringing his hands together. 

“I slept great Kyle, thanks for asking! Um, was Stan okay?” Butters offered up, hoping to change the subject. Kyle rolled his eyes behind his iPad. “A little too high and a touch too drunk, but he was out with breakfast in the morning, so I can’t complain. He’s been being pretty good about being a drunk baby sometimes. Big hint on fuckin’ sometimes,” Kyle smiled, offering Butters a plate of a tofu scramble, eyes mercifully off of his map of black and blue. Butters took him up, but ate quickly; Kenny looked anxious to get to his class early — plus he had papers to grade. 

“Thank you,” Butters called out the door, Kenny gathering his things. Kyle smiled and shrugged off the compliment. “Come back, anytime. Seriously.” Both boys were out and to Butters’ surprise he saw a text pop up on his screen; it was Kyle, telling him to text him when he was back safely in the dorms. Butters’ heart jumped. He felt so accepted. “I will,” he promised back in text, like it was his life’s mission. 

Kenny excused his messy car that was completely clean, bar a few cigarette holes, and Butters didn’t mind. The trip was quick, and before he knew it, they were at the dorms. Butters felt some mounting tension, followed by anxiety thinking; was it lame to ask if there was something? Should he play it cool? He wasn’t used to this, and his mind still fiddled around with the idea of Kenny’s interest being solely on him growing up over the summer. He didn’t remember this amount of worship for his body and soul like Kenny had shown last night.

“Hey, um, Ken — I had a lotta fun and I just hope —“ Leopold was stopped with a kiss, and he blushed as Kenny, in front of everyone on campus, lovingly held Butters in the car. “Don’t feel weird,” Kenny soothed, playing with the blonde’s hair. “I want you around. I have for a long time; you can’t back out now, kid.”

Butters leaned into his hand, forgetting his surroundings. He was a lovesick puppy. “I do, too. And I’d never back out on you. Call me later?” Kenny grinned, opening the car door and giving him a teasing spank as he got out. “I’ll do more than that. But I’ll call, too. Bye, Leo.” Kenny finished his sentence with chagrin and closed the door, heading into parking. 

Butters felt like he was floating as he got back to his dorm. Even though it was painfully empty, Butters took it to his advantage, pulling the extra bed to one side and moving his desk around. He fitted the extra mattress with another sheet and opened up his textbook from English with a satisfied crack, stretching his ballet legs as he studied. The hum of the mini fridge felt meditative. 

After thirty minutes or so, he remembered to text back Kyle, and they exchanged a few friendly texts. He even confided that his roommate had moved out upon seeing him, earning a very long voice note from Kyle, practically feeling the injustice. On his Instagram, he skimmed through stories from the other night, heart skipping at being included in everything. There were blurry photos of Stan, Kyle in tow, looking like he was doing his damndest to be annoyed. Kyle had proudly posted their little dinner, Kenny sitting on the countertop, engrossed by some high thought from Stan. And Kenny, who posted Leopold, light reflecting off of the TV screen on his face. His stomach did a dip as there was no caption, but a tiny heart on the corner, followed by a photo of a very pissed off video of Stan practically bolting out the door to work. 

His DMs were from Tweek, asking if he was doing any, if not, too much work study, where he eagerly replied with a no, followed with his phone number — just in case. And another, by someone he didn’t follow, but who reminded him of someone from when they were kids. It was the guy he had been offering directions to. He clicked on his profile, surprised to see that that tall black haired guy wasn’t a Freshman, but a Senior. He cocked his head, confused until it hit him. Then he began to text furiously, fingers flying as he replied to the direct message. 

It was Damien Thorn, a kid he swore he hadn’t seen since he was eight years old. He was stumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t beta and im sorry; working on the next chapter which is longer — i just needed to give this smutty filfth some fun and direction! also damien is just normal, dwai it’s college au no hell that’s for when i die


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien noooooo!!!!!! Also Tweek and Butters are friends yayyyy! I’m bad at summaries

Kenny did fine in class for the next few days, head floaty as he passed out exam papers. He hadn’t gotten his fix of Leopold in a while, and damn, did it itch. He was working hard in the studio in town, and the weight of college was pressing on Leo; even taking up working with Tweek. But Butters was in the scent of his sheets, all over his brain when he jerked off quietly, with his headphones blasting any porn with a pretty blonde haired boy getting reamed. Sure, Kenny was aware of the effect he had on people; it was purposeful, it came with his demeanor. That heartthrob asshole he was known to be was attractive to people; and yet, it was his most hollow wall. 

It was more hollow then the walls at his parent’s house; cracked and bloody with scars of memories. He thought of Karen always; she saw his vulnerability and strength as a little sister. And in a way, knowing Stan and Kyle so long, they felt like family, too. But Butters was another story. He saw the ghosts of Kenny and the present of Kenny, while also keeping him on a pedestal. He had gone to his house before, heard about the meth lab in his yard, and still; when it came down to it, Butters was always trying to help, as if to fuse himself into Kenny’s very being. 

He remembered senior year when Kenny had not enough cash and a surplus of weed, and Cartman threw it all on Butters’ lap while they had sat in the car, patrol cars wailing. Butters, still with his baby fat and round blue eyes, was beautiful to him at the time. Too young to date, but on the verge. Cartman and Kyle reasoned with Kenny; Butters was the only one young enough to take the fault on it. Under the coaxing of his friend group, and supreme manipulating on Cartman’s end, he agreed to let an angel fall. 

And fall he did, Kenny would drive by guiltily to see him do two hours of community service a day for three months over his mistake; his non-dispensary sold, illegal and unverified marijuana. Butters never said a word, knowing his risk of harm was shorter than Kenny’s giant fall. It was self sacrifice that didn’t come from a simple friendship or promise of reward; Butters could see how bad Kenny wanted out. Even if it meant Kenny out of Butters’ life, if it gave him a chance, Leo would take it. 

Kenny remembered driving by one day to see a bruise on the face of his hay blonde boy, and almost proud of Kenny — always unnaturally optimistic — had smiled and shook it off as he went through litter. But in lots of ways, Kenny truly saw him during those months, too. Walking in after free period on Butters, he heard him crying silently in the bathroom; he didn’t blame him. 

With everyone calling him a loser, roaring tires ruining his pale down jacket with mud. It marked him from that year on, as the nerdy, faggy kid who probably got blown by a cop for blowing a cop. And Butters took it, everyday in silence and with a smile. And Kenny, in turn, secretly beat anyone’s ass who spread that rumor. But still, as he left, although his heart felt some pull of fate towards him, he walked away. Kenny sighed, feeling selfish as he collected papers, then left the classroom. 

“Hey,” a voice broke him from his spell as he moved to text Butters; it was a taller guy he didn’t recognize — but then again, he saw a few hundred faces a day. Kenny smiled at him, unsure if he was a student. Kenny waved back, noncommittal, heading towards the quiet library study space. The male stopped him, only shorter by an inch or two. “What,” Kenny said shortly, ease still lining his strained professional voice. “Can I help you with something?”

The black haired male snorted, and Kenny’s brain shifted gears. He was familiar— he was that aggro freshman kid in Leopold’s class. “Could help me with a lot of things,” the man taunted, though Kenny was unsure of where the jest came from. “I’m sure you know of Leopold Stotch.”

Kenny leaned back on his heels to give a kurt nod, revealing nothing with his eyes. Damien seemed to smell his discomfort, introducing himself before he prattled on the subject of Butters. It was then that Kenny recognized him. That over imaginative, dark kid they had briefly met once in elementary school. Kenny soaked in the situation, eyes trained on empty black irises. The kid, now obviously a very tall man, seemed empty, but full of fire. 

“Your buddy Leo told me he was interested in seeing a college party — I’m in a semi-fraternity in my apartment complex, and invited him,” Damien continued speaking, leaving no room for Kenny to interject. “Of course he said yes, but requested you to be there. I don’t really need student teachers narcing, as I told him — so could you be so kind as to fuck off? I heard he was fairly bullied by you through high school. Could all be legendary, ” Damien finished his speech with a smile, leaving Kenny to feel trapped. “But with Butters so adept to take your side, I doubt it. So, as I said; maybe don’t show? I don’t care what he says to you. I’m sure you want him to have fun.”

“Leo,” Kenny spat, eyes trained on Damien, blue meeting black like a bruise. “Is off limits.” Damien snorted, long stride matching Kenny’s as he began to leave. “Oh, yeah — I noticed the hickeys. But you fuck anything that moves, or so I heard. Why not let someone capable handle him? I do have a thing for sweet looking blondes. Don’t you think you should let him have a normal life?” Kenny shook his head, clearly annoyed by his aggrivatingly arrogant, rich boy tone. 

He stopped walking, feeling his phone buzz as Butters’ text notification sent, asking him to come to a party. He shoved the screen in Damien’s face, letting him read. “I think I know him a little better than you do,” Kenny responded, confidently and without hesitation. He wasn’t going to let some asshole shake the foundation of something he had wanted to build for so long. He wasn’t going to fail Leopold now. 

“Sure, whatever,” Damien said easily, still unfazed. “If you wanna come, I won’t stop you. But you should think on it, first.”

“Thought about it, going,” Kenny deadpanned, then hurriedly turned a corner, making his way to the parking lot. “I’ll see you later.” Kenny made his way towards the parking lot, rage flowing through his system. Why was Damien here now, of all times? And of all people, why someone who was very clearly his? Kenny got into his car and sighed, before sending Butters a quick text of reassurance. Yeah, he would be there. He would never leave his side again. 

“Yeah. I do remember that dude — super weird dude. I mean, wasn’t he in our grade though?” Stan was looking through his instagram, trying to find more facts — Kyle was doing the same. “He was so intent on acting like the son of Sam or Satan or whatever, he was weird. Looks like he took some of daddy’s money to do some traveling,” Kyle observed, then went to his computer to look him up. “Yeah, Damien’s dad might as well be Satan’s dad — he was that fucked up lawyer that works with my dad’s practice now. Super fucking strange.”

“Dude,” Stan responded in astonishment, remembering that fearfully tall figure that fought for Butters to be put in juvenile hall when he was working for the state, after being caught with Kenny’s weed. Kenny groaned, putting his head in his hands, Kyle giving him a pat on the back and giving him a heavy bong rip. “Don’t worry, Kenny. We’ll crash the shit. Fuck him,” Kyle’s words were reassuring and Stan nodded in agreement, patting his friend as well while he absentmindedly continued to scroll through Damien’s account. “Dude’s fuckin’ loaded,” Stan said, hint of annoyance in his voice. “And Butters just wants to fit in — I get it, but seriously. What a loser.”

Kyle smacked the top of his head and Stan scowled, making puppy eyes at him. “For what?” Stan asked, looking up at Kyle before pulling him onto his lap. “It’s Leo now,” Kyle chided, then reluctantly gave in, letting Stan give him an apologetic kiss. “And stop looking through his instagram.”

“Someone’s jealous,” Stan teased, smiling as he bounced Kyle on his knee like a baby. Kyle gave a huff in response. Kenny’s eyes were trained at Damien’s photos, looking smug in a Tesla. “Maybe I’m not the only one,” Kyle observed, looking worriedly at Kenny. He wasn’t used to Kenny being this vexed over someone he slept with. Kenny kept his eyes trained over his overly bleached teeth. 

“Maybe.”

Tweek observed Butters’ room, cheerily decorated, pretty photos lining his corkscrew board; fairy lights and a soft lamp on instead of the typical harshness of the flourescent light above. Tweek used Butters’ ring light to admire Butters’ skin, a little jealous. 

“You literally have no flaws,” Tweek whined, laying on the bed. Butters blushed, studying his face in the mirror. He was nervous, never having been invited to a party before this. “Takes one to know one!” Butters said, looking over Tweek’s unmarked face. “Yeah, thank accutane,” Tweek remarked sarcastically, then went over to his clothes. 

“Seriously dude, this is too much pressure — I just wear work clothes or steal Craig’s shirts,” Tweek said, looking at Butters’ carefully picked over school clothes. “They say it’s better to be underdressed than overdressed,” he added thoughtfully, sensing Butters’ nerves. “You have a great body. I’m so skinny Craig thinks I’m going to die if I’m not stuffing my face with him.”

“I don’t know how you don’t resist all of those snacks at work! Ya know, Tweek, I used to be so jealous of you in high school!” Butters smiled, also equally complimentary. “It’s the coffee, man. I don’t know.” Tweek ducked his head; they had become fast friends from working together. Butters was sincere and comforting, easing Tweek’s anxieties — much like Craig, but on a very innocent, friendship level. Nobody could talk Tweek down from a panic better than Craig, highly perceptive and logical as ever. He would wait for Tweek, calm and collected, before walking him home — patient as a dog while Tweek frantically closed shop to get to him. 

“Maybe something tight, but with a hoodie,” Tweek offered, picking tight black pants and a warm, oversized mockneck hoodie from Yale that had somehow made it into Denver’s Goodwill system. Butters looked at the stitching of the pants, anxious to put them on. He could only ever remember himself as a short chubby nerd. Tweek picked out another slim, worn tee and an old zip up grey hoodie with the same option, weighing each in his head. Butters just wanted to live in sweatpants, but he obliged his new friend, sliding into both options. Tweek looked at him nervously, and Butters gave him a confident and reassuring smile. “This is great!” Butters said, shyly looking at himself in the mirror. 

And it was real. Leopold was tall, and the slim cut jeans made him look even slimmer and taller, almost comparable to Tweek’s lithe but petite body. He put on his favorite nike socks and Air Forces with a light blue check. The pale blue of the Yale sweatshirt actually complimented his eyes, and the simple white tee underneath would be fine if he got too hot. 

“Are you nervous? I was so fucking nervous for my first party I almost puked. Well, I did, but like, you totally won’t,” Tweek rambled, smoothing Butters’ hair with concentration while Butters stayed perfectly still. He had it tamed, the undercut looking pretty, lightly falling into his eyes and gracefully threaded by Tweek’s nimble fingers. “I’m, ugh, so fucking sorry your roommate was such a dick. That guy sucks. I hope you’re not too lonely. I’m still really, um, sorry though.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay! It’s kinda nice to have my own space,” Butters said cheerily, hiding his shaky hands. What was he gonna do at a party? Would anyone even talk to him? He felt pangs in his chest and let Tweek fuss over him while he took deep breaths. “Here, I know what to do! I just didn’t know if you’d be into it, but you seem as nervous as I was,” Tweek said excitedly, pulling out a bottle from his canvas bag with a sly grin. It was cheap vodka, and Butters laughed, grabbing two cups and some OJ he kept in his mini fridge. Tweek poured out two generous cups and surfed Butters’ Macbook for something to play, and started blaring some early 2000’s hit Leopold barely remembered — Umbrella, by Rihanna. 

“I can’t believe this is on your computer, I love this song!” Tweek gave an unembarrassed giggle as he clinked his plastic cup with Butters’, and they both drank quickly. “This is a good pregame,” Tweek mused, and they both danced like idiots as the sun went down. Two more cups were poured and Tweek checked his phone, swaying a bit. 

“Shit,” he said, then texted furiously. “I forgot to tell Craig that I was staying— he’s here! Are you sure you’re good? I’d totally go, I just have work in the morning.” Butters smiled and waved him off, heart swelling at Tweek’s excitement to see someone he had been dating for years now. He looked down at his OJ that wad mostly vodka and hoped one day he could be like that, too, with Kenny. Tweek was so much more confident now with his partner. “Leaving you the vodka!” Tweek said generously, bustling and tipsy as he grabbed his coat and keys. 

“Oh my god, I’m so nervous for you! Get laid tonight! Er, I mean, whatever you consent to! Make sure to ask if he can touch your dick!” Tweek laughed maniacally with Butters as he opened the door for Tweek, both faces flushed. Tweek blew stupid kissy faces at him and Butters did the same. “Bye, Leo!” Tweek said, elevators closing. “See ya! An’ Thank you!” Butters called back. Butters closed the doors and let the music sway him, tipsy and alone and awfully excited. He ran to his phone, reading 9:35 pm. Kenny had texted, offering a ride. Butters looked at himself; liquid courage and Tweeks comforting compliments making him feel like less of a nerd and more like someone noteworthy. Butters texted back, half of a grin on his face. His heart was filled with desire.

“Come over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (= party party


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damien has a nice house. boo

Kenny was in the car, waiting. Some soft indie shit was playing on the radio, he switched over to Stan’s shared Spotify playlist he had added him onto. He quickly switched off Stan’s dad, Randy Marsh’s, account, before putting on his own. He played bullshit hype songs off Future’s old records, drumming his fingers as he waited. The back of his car had Tequila and some of that shit Trader Joe’s wine. Part of him wanted to do some molly or coke, but now was not the time to try some bullshit as a TA at a Freshman party. Might make it easier to stomach. He did have a little Altoid’s can of mixed goods though, he knew Kyle didn’t mess around but if Stan got too drunk, Kyle might get a little into it. 

Butters came out, looking like he was swaying to an unknown beat as he closed the doors. He made a last minute change, but kept to Tweek’s advice. His pants were fitted, rolled up past his ankles, little white socks poking out and he replaced his Nikes with his overused Converse. Didn’t want to try to hard. His fade was softly maintained and an oversized band tee was black and threadbare. He looked like what Hot Topic would kill to be and what Supreme would upcharge to carry. His piercings complimented his flushed face and baby’s breath hair. Butters looked like he was straight out of a modeling book. Fuck. Kenny clicked his tongue as he opened the door. 

“Rammerstein? Didn’t know you were into German bands,” Kenny commented as Leopold buckled his seatbelt, poking a finger into his chest. Butters looked down at the tee shirt, confused, then allowed it to click. “Oh, it’s a band? I just liked the colors, I guess!”

“Poser,” Kenny teased, then kissed him, allowing his tongue to assert dominance in his mouth. He looked too pretty to be out, lips tasting like cherry Carmex and alcohol. “Did you drink alone?” Butters laughed, tipsy and airy. “Nope! Tweek came and hung out with me. It was fun,” Butters mused, before pulling out vodka, poured into a water bottle, from nowhere. He giggled, sotty lashes low and lips soft and pink. Kenny wanted to fuck him in the car, wherever. Catching Butters’ lovestruck inebriated eyes with his own, he thought otherwise. A soft bed and warm kisses on his spine. Champagne and shit. Kenny was terrible at this stuff. 

He messed with Kevin’s handed down parka and white crewneck, tugging at his collar. Maybe he could have dressed up more — it wasn’t like he was B-Rabbit from 8 Mile, he had money for some crisper pants instead of threadbare jeans and old black Timbs, but the way Butters was looking at him the entire car ride, he shrugged and smiled in confidence. He had the prettiest person in the passenger seat. Leopold looked so excited when he turned on his car, and Kenny couldn’t help but have the rush. 

An incoming call from Stan broke up the wandering hands from Kenny on the pretty clavicle of Leopold, and he put it on speaker. “Yo,” Kenny said, circling what Butters had given as the address. “We’re here dude, shit is packed but we’re outside. Did you bring anything fun to do? It’s seriously a mixed bag of people — what kind of fuckin’ frat is this kid in, anyways?”

“Alright, I’m pulling up. You’re on speaker, Leo says hi.” Butters echoed the sentiment. “And I have no idea what you mean by ‘fun’, but I have alcohol,” Kenny sounded purposeful in his language as he parked a block back and against all forces of nature, circled around and opened the door for a blushing Leo. 

“Whatever man, just bring what you’ve got, I can’t stand kids — minus Butters!!” Stan responsed, and Kenny intuitively reached in and grabbed what he wanted without hesitation after helping his favorite thing out of the car. He heard Kyle correct him to say ‘Leo’ and Stan immediately apologized. “I see you both, one sec,” Kenny said quickly, and hung up the phone. He took the alcohol from his backseat and took Butters by the hand. 

Kenny once overed and twice overed Leopold, looking too pretty for any party and too good to stay out too late. His neck heated up and he grabbed Leo for a second, against someone’s beat up Accura, and held him there for a second. “H-Hey, Ken!” Butters breathed, looking surprised. “Hi, you,” Kenny said with a smile, before pulling him into a deep kiss. “You’re mine, right?” Butters blushed, then tucked Kenny’s sandy blonde, slightly shaggy and curling hair, behind an ear. “I mean, well, I really do hope so, Kenny!”

“Know it.”

They walked over, Kenny with his bag tossed over his shoulder and being Butters’ warming blanket, hand on his waist. Stan was wearing jeans and a beat up t-shirt from maybe ten years ago, when his dad had that weed farm, and a thick wool letterman. Kyle looked more pulled together, long sleeve shirt and boyfriend cardigan. They both looked eager to get in out of the cold. “You guys look great!! I’m so happy you’re here,” Butters said, smiling widely. Kenny put a hand in Butters’ back pocket and then pulled it out to press a cold hand onto his back, making him jump in surprise. “Hey! What was that for, Ken?” Butters looked indignant and a little giddy. “Nothing,” Kenny said, a little cheeky, then all four boys entered.

It was a rich kids apartment, and a rich kid party for sure. They were all four painfully aware that they were born and raised South Park, all used to brining their own beer. A center table had enough drinks to give all four of them alcohol poisoning, and Stan put his hand on his neck as he set down his Pabst 12 pack. Kyle gave him a look, before planting a kiss on his cheeck; clearly wanting to make it brazenly sure he didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed. Kenny and Butters sure as fuck were; Kenny feeling Butters’ fingernails grip around his palm, leaving little fingernail marks. 

But Kenny had strength in faking it, and without hesitation set his drinks on the table and took a Stella Artois from the center table, giving a cider one to Butters. Stan took the bottle opener from his keychain and passed it around, each of them taking a swig. A Venmo hit Kenny’s account from Stan and he gave him a kurt nod, and with finesse handed him a little plastic baggie. Leopold was distracted, looking at the granite countertops and the kitschy little pizzas with excitement. 

Something like jealousy burned into Kenny’s stomach and he took a fierce swig of his drink. One day, he would live something like this and Butters would have everything he needed from him. Even if it was a one bedroom apartment, he would make it happen. Kenny wondered why the thought even popped into his head, or what posessed a usually not very jealous person to feel this way, until Damien took notice of them, walking over with an overly cocky glide. Kenny could almost hear Kyle’s eyes rolling, and definitely heard him mutter something. He smiled at them, but without a beat taken, walked over to Leopold, holding his drink as Butters’ compliments came boundingly. He meant them, too; the kid was honest. 

“Hey,” Kenny interjected, cutting over to them. “Leo, you want me to cut you a slice?” Butters blushed and nodded, and Kenny knew his new adversary’s charm couldn’t outlast Butters’ longtime adoration — right? He took care to give him one with no meat, and gingerly placed it over to him. “How kind,” Damien commented, watching the two with interest, eyes somehow frigid, although so inkily black. “So,” Damien started, moving closer to Leopold, but was cut off by a hand, grabbing for a slice of pizza. 

“So!” Kyle said cheerily, taking two slices of pizza for himself and Stan. “Do you still pretend you’re Satan’s son, or did you make a deal with the Devil? This place seriously looks lavish!” Kenny admired Kyle’s swift bitchiness sometimes; as long as it wasn’t directed towards him. He glanced down at Butters, who was now staring at them both with some degree of confusion, along with a touch of suspicion towards Damien — and possibly, Kyle, knowing the hijinks they used to get him into. Kenny thanked Satan at that moment for Butters’ superheroic inabilities to pick up on sarcasm. 

Damien rolled his eyes, playing it off while he pulled a glass of something alcoholic from his freezer. “I think we all liked playing pretend a lot for the whole — what, half of a year? I can barely remember. Whatever, when I lived in that area. South Park, right? Rent was just so cheap, I think it still is! Isn’t that right, Kenny?” Damien smiled widely and took a long sip from his glass. Kenny felt a whoosh of embarrassment at his antagonizing, but kept it cool. He opened his mouth, but got no word in edgewise. Neither of them did. 

“I love South Park,” Leopold said, voice suddenly cool. “I wouldn’t have met my friends and stuff, if I hadn’t lived there, actually!” Kenny breathed out a sigh of relief as Butters’ eyes stayed locked on Damien’s, looking upset. Which made Kenny weak, but made Damien a bit weak, too. “Your friends,” Damien repeated, momentarily meeting Kenny’s bastardizing gaze before returning to Leo’s. Kenny guessed himself as Butters’ “and stuff” and felt a little proud again.

“Right. Leo, I totally didn’t mean any offense there — it’s easy to thrive in places like that! I love your shirt, by the way,” Damien said, before giving the shorter boy a welcoming hug. Leo loved compliments and Kenny knew they had always come few and far between. “I just wanted to say I made a drink for you, it’s on the counter. I remember you said you liked Hawaiin drinks!” Damien smiled, and walked back to his group, one girl in particular gazing over towards Kenny with curiousity. 

“Dude. That kid sucks,” Stan said walking over to them with two drinks balanced by the bottle’s neck for Kyle and Kenny. “Nice house, but damn. Kid is a master manipulator.” Kyle rolled his eyes, then took the beer from him, clinking it with Stan’s. Kenny did the same, and the three boys stared blatantly at the group around them. Butters, finally relenting, also took a peek; only to catch the blonde girl giving a flirty smile to Kenny. He turned around quickly, then reached for the drink; Kenny suddenly feeling nervous. He didn’t ask her to do that, but could almost feel Butters’ sensitivity on edge. He took the drink Damien offered and nursed it awkwardly, awaiting an answer. 

Leopold looked around the group with frustration. “Why didn’t you guys tell me you knew him?” He finally caved, running his hands through his fingers. “To protect you, dude — you can’t fend for yourself, you’re eighteen! He’s our age, and we don’t know this kid well,” Stan said, and someone must have switched DJing because the house suddenly got louder. Kenny knew it wasn’t the wanted answer for Butters’ ears. 

“I don’t need you guys to protect me,” Leopold faltered, face pink and a touch embarrassed. “I just wanted to all hang out. Last time you protected me I got put in jail. And a few times before that. And before that, I was told I’d never see again!” Leo was heaving now, and they all remembered why they didn’t go to lower class parties. Those high school dramas still remained — although in Butters’ case, it was valid. “And Kenny, thanks for the ride, but if you wanna go talk to that girl, heck, go do it.”

With that, he walked away, pizza still awkwardly in Kenny’s hands, as he started towards a group of people his age, all of whom seemed ultra fascinated by Damien taking interest in him. Butters was just drunk, but man his words had some bite. Kenny’s rationale told him it was liquor and a little jealousy in both of them, but the other part of him felt very unsure. He knew that Butters’ firsts were happening fast for a terribly oversheltered and void of love life. “Wow,” Stan replied, then nudged Kyle, who nudged Stan, who nudged Kyle harder. “I know,” Kenny stated, eyes locked on Butters. “Don’t go talk to him, Kyle, I’ve got this.”

If only they knew. He did not fucking “have it” when it came to his feelings around Butters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably update in the next 24 hours im sorry im on a roll or im slow there is no in between


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeoooweeoooo

Kenny had two more drinks and talked with Stan and Kyle before the blonde girl sauntered over to him. She was glowy; tan from summer almost gone and all long limbs and lip gloss. Her hair fell down in smooth tumbles and she had a smile that was just a bit evil; she exuded sex. And that was what Kenny was into — someone pretty, someone confident, and someone who he could have no second thoughts about in the morning. He was into that because it was easy on his psyche, because he lacked the ability to be known as anything but poor until high school. 

But his eyes didn’t leave Butters for a second, flushed and tipsy, having an easy time talking to a well-accepting crew. Kenny wondered if they liked his looks or his personality or they were too drunk to care. He usually wondered if people could see his poor boy history if people got too close. A hand waving in his peripherals brought him back to reality. “You seem to like the drinks I bought a lot,” the girl said, tucking in a lock of blonde hair, revealing two pretty diamonds on the lobe of her right ear. Kenny looked at the bottle and smiled, Kyle looking a little uncomfortable, and Stan giving them both a hard stare before excusing himself to the bathroom. 

“Beer is a beer,” Kenny deadpanned, but smiled as he took another swig. He could hear Leopold giving a soft laugh after another boys’ joke — should he be happy he was making friends, or jealous? And if they were mutually exclusive, then why was he feeling so damn jealous? Because they were awed over Damien? Fuck if he knew. 

“Well, that beer is definitely nicer than what you three brought in — that tequila was half empty, too.” She was smiling up at Kenny. “Maybe you should take me out for a drink sometime and make it up,” Kenny let a hum of a laugh out at the girl’s quick charm. Her desire. Kyle leaned back on the counter, annoyed. “I’m Annie.”

“Cool, I’m Kenny,” Kenny took her hand and shook it cordially, still keeping himself warm and friendly regardless. “And happy to make up for your drink shortage, too. But I’m taken.” Kenny could hear Kyle giving a moral sigh of relief and Stan brushed by her, returning to Kyle’s side. “These are my friends, Stan and Kyle. Give me a sec,” Kenny gave her a heartbreaking grin at her before excusing himself. He couldn’t be rude, and she was gorgeous, but there was someone else there who held his attention all too rapt. 

“Leo,” Kenny said, intonations of seriousness under his mask of polite as he grabbed Leopold’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you quickly?” Kenny asked, giving a wave to the small group. Butters gave a sigh and said he’d be right back, but Kenny’s heart was thumping to the loudness of the bass as he took Butters’ hand. He began to walk down a hallway and turned into an open bedroom, then knocked on the bathroom door. 

Leo tugged on his firm grop. “Ken,” Butters whined, slur in his voice. “I don’t need to be protected in a bathroom, do I? Seriously, Kenny, you guys are real jerks sometimes. Who told even them I liked you, anyways,” his punched up complaints were only examples of someone so naïve, somesone so sweet, and so fucking blatant. But it was exactly what Kenny needed. Butters was fucking precious and he pushed him into the bathroom, lock clicking as he pushed him against the wall in a fluid motion. “You just wanted me to get you laid.”

Kenny didn’t hesitate when he curled his hand around the back of Leopold’s neck, and he froze like a deer in headlights. “Nobody can protect you in here,” Kenny said lightly, looking a touch haughty in the light of the bathroom. Butters’ skin was smooth and his shirt rode up a bit as Kenny kept him there and he suddenly looked shy, ducking his head. He wanted to fuck Leopold so bad he would do it in the bathroom. He had nothing in the world he desires more. “Yeah, you will get me laid, but don’t ever group me in with Stan and Kyle when you go out,” Kenny continued, hand going up the crook of his arm. He pulled Leo in with a kiss, biting his full lower lip. Leopold gave a soft moan as he leaned in for more. “Because,” Kenny finished, pulling out of the kiss, “I am not your friend.”

“What are you, then?” Leo asked, looking a little defiant, although Kenny had his hand unbuckling Butters’ pants. “Yours,” Kenny responsed simply, staring at his soft baby blues before kissing him again. Leo whined as Kenny pushed his pants lower to his knees before starting to jerk him off, panting as Kenny took over his senses. “I got so jealous when Damien was just talking with you,” Kenny confessed in a thick voice, although he didn’t feel weak saying it to Butters. In fact, he just felt more vulnerably posessive. “I got jealous when that girl talked to you, Ken!” Butters voice rang soft and honest as let out a soft moan when Kenny’s grip tightened on his dick and his throat. This would be the death of Kenny McCormick for fucking sure. 

“Mmm. You were watching me?” Kenny was near to purring before he shifted them both, letting Leopold’s neck go so he could start getting him off from behind, letting them both watch each other in the mirror. Butters’ hair was a mess, and his lips formed a pouty ‘o’ when Kenny increased his speed. He looked pretty, but still with that innocence of a surprised undoing. “Did I flirt with her, maybe did I make her a special drink? I should fucking destroy you,” Kenny murmered into Butters’ ears, loving when he started grinding into him. “Home,” Leo all but choked out, and Kenny let him go. Obediently, he kissed Butters and released him, then opened the door. He left first so he could allow Leopold to collect himself. 

“Stan,” Kenny called out, grabbing his friend’s attention. “I’m calling an Uber, are you two good?” Stan and Kyle were in a half drunk make out session, totally oblivious to staring (Stan’s favorite part about getting Kyle a little hammered), and Stan smiled and gave a thumbs up. “We’re gonna wait and drive,” Kyle yelled back, a little loose and frazzled, before his instincts had him dully motioning for Kenny’s keys. The best part of those two was that as long as they were together, what kind of party they were at was irrelevant. Unless they were hearing out if friends were there, their eyes stayed locked on each other. Kenny dropped his pin and waited, then spotted a small bottle of a Veuve champagne he could never afford, and slipped it into the side of his jacket. Champagne and shit, right? What Leopold deserved. 

The car was pulling up and Kenny opened his car for Leo, who had a small tote bag in the front. After grabbing that, he opened the car door for him, mindlessly slapping his ass as he got in. When he went quickly back inside, Kyle took his car keys and he quickly grabbed his home key. “Be ... good,” Kyle said, almost as if giving some blessing. The driver confirmed Kenny’s name as they sat down and as he confirmed he pulled out of the party. 

“Are you okay? Too drunk?” Kenny asked, kissing the bridge of Butters’ nose. “Maybe kinda tipsy, but no,” he replied, before scrunching up his nose and laughing. They started to kiss in the back of the car and didn’t stop until the ride was over. After a hurried thank you to their driver, they walked quickly into Kenny’s apartment. Kenny’s heart was pounding as he unlocked the door, Butters’ fingers on the hem of his t-shirt. Fingers shaky from want; how and when did he get like this?

Kenny put two glasses of water on the table and two extra empty glasses, which he put a touch of champagne in. “Where the heck did you get that?” Butters asked, sipping his water but no longer as slurred in speech. Kenny shrugged his shoulders and shot him an easy smile. “Ken!” Leo sounded like he was going to scold him but started to laugh. “I don’t think they’d miss it too much, anyways. Man, Ken! This house is way more cozy. That was weird!”

Without hesitation, Kenny reached for his hand, and Leopold took it, glass in hand, and lead him into the bedroom. He laid them both down on the bed and they faced each other, Kenny playing with the soft platinum of his partner’s hair. “I wish I could give you fancy parties,” Kenny heard himself whine, and Butters giggled in response. “Shut up. You deserve, like, wine and dine and shit. Champagne stuff. Stupid pizzas that cost a lot. You deserve that.” What the hell kind of witchcraft bullshit had Butters done to him — was Kenny seriously whining about his desire to take him out?

Leopold looked thoughtful for a moment until he motioned for Kenny to open his mouth, and Butters poured the rest of the alcoholic bubbles down his throat; kissing on the aftertaste. “I love you,” he said to the ceiling. “I don’t like what comes with you. I just like you, Ken.” Kenny’s heart could barely take it, full to his chest as he started humming on Leopold’s throat, leaving all of his words of love in bites accross his neck. The satisfied sighs filled up the room and Leopold wrapped his legs around his partners back. Every pleased hum made Kenny hungry for more, every breath felt well spent and well earned. Clothes fell to the floor and they became a mess of limbs and soft sounds in the light of the moon. 

“Don’t make me jealous again,” Kenny said, leaving a stark mark on his chest. Butters, becoming needy underneath him, moaned his name in reply. Kenny was so fucked. He was so fucked and he was absolutely doomed and fine with it. Kenny tightened his grip on Leopold’s thighs and let his nails drag, making him cry out. “This shit is just for us,” Kenny commented, moving his sandy blonde hair from his peripherals as he studied the figure beneath, devoid of a top. He was still a kid, the one he had known forever, but the knowing in his face; it got the older boy excited. Kenny poked his chest with one long finger and said, “This is just for me.”

“Think so?” Leopold challenged, sensing Kenny’s possessive side going on overdrive. Kenny pinned his arms down and kissed him, sloppy, while Leo began to grind up against him, erection rutting shamelessly against Kenny’s thigh. Kenny drew back and lowered himself eye to dick on Butters’ side. “Know so.”

Kenny sucked Leopold’s dick like a champ. If he couldn’t do champagne, he was going to do what he knew best; work hard, and in this case, it was Butters’ cock. His eyes savored every bit of the figure beneath him. “‘M gonna ...” Leopold moaned like a stutter and Kenny pulled back quickly, making him huff in annoyance. 

“Not yet,” Kenny warned Butters teasingly, leaving him to huff and puff in complaints. He quickly slicked up his fingers, shutting him up with his tongue down Butters’ throat as he pushed two fingers into him. “Maybe when I fuck you,” Kenny mumbled into the kiss, Leopold making a hissing sound as his fingers went in knuckle by knuckle. “Is this what you want? Is this what you want me to do? Do you like pissing me off at parties? Now I think I have to fuck you, right?”

Butters was too full of emotion, too full of Kenny, too saturated with sex. He was overwhelmed. “I want it if you’ll be my boyfriend,” he said suddenly, still grinding into Kenny’s hand. Both boys faces heated up. Kenny perched himself up with one elbow, fingers still moving lazily inside of him. Butters looked like his dad had just walked in with a belt and a conversion camp and every single page from his diary had been cracked open and read aloud. Though, to be fair, so much of what was left written in those pages seemed to be falling into realities. He covered his face with embarrassment. 

It wasn’t like Kenny was so mysterious of a playboy he had never been in a relationship before. But it was different; hookups and easy to deal with feelings and too much Netflix and nothing from his past. No taking virginities, no jealousy, none of the honesty that was so deadly and readable in his face when it came to Leopold Stotch. But he couldn’t really imagine it any other way — could he? He admired the silkiness of Butters’ thighs, his bright red face beneath his hands. In every way, it made sense — their desire to please each other, the genuine enjoyment, the carnal lust, that mutual protection. They both stared at each other, Butters peeking out from one eye; silent, but for different reasons. 

“I’m your boyfriend,” Kenny said finally, bringing himself to whisper in his ear, causing a shudder down Butters’ spine. “Not because I wanna fuck you — which I totally do, so badly — but because I fuckin’ like you.” Kenny bit down on his boyfriend’s ear. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you so much it hurts, Ken.”

Well fuck lessgettit then ..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im withholding porn. arrest me. im in quaratine this is all i have left


	8. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am goin to heck, heck I tell ya!

There’s something special about having a first time that no one ever forgets; positives or negatives. And Kenny was going full stop on the fireworods — at first, a little unsure, but with Leopold so eager — it became simple. He was an open book and Kenny craved reading every bit of his body language. Leo was on his knees sucking Kenny off, a wash of relief at a relationship status confirmation somehow took all the burdens and fears off of everything sordid that was being contained in Kenny’s bedroom. 

Kenny laced his fingers through his hair and pulled himself deeper, feeling Butters’ jaw give way. He was choking on it, eyes trained on Kenny as he slid slowly on his cock. It was too good, too hot, and too sweet. He pulled him off his cock and kissed him warmly, softly pressing kisses on his nose and forehead firmly. Something primal rose within him, and he wanted him. Badly. 

“Baby,” Kenny said softly, holding Leopold’s soft and slackened jaw. “Let me get you ready again.” If there was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was hurt the person he was with. He took him like he was made of something precious and laid him on the bed. Lube was generous and Kenny was gentle, pushing his fingers deep inside of Butters and studying him as he took sharp exhales and breathy moans. It was like the moment was frozen in time. He began to rock against Kenny’s fingers. Bingo. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Kenny choked out, dick so hard he was scared he was going to cum from looking at him being a sex hungry kitten from two fingers. He bent over and sucked him off, savoring each moan. Kenny hadn’t felt so soft looking at someone so soft in forever. Nobody could move so fluidly and so sickeningly sweet against him. 

“I want you, Ken,” Leo breathed out, near tears. “I want you as long as you’ll have me.”

“Then you’re stuck with me forever,” Kenny said simply, then pulled his lubed fingers, instructing Butters to lube his cock. It was solemn; Leopold Stotch was a committed person. It almost freaked Kenny out, how much he enjoyed not only the praise, but the ceremony of his love. “Ken, I want to look at you ...” Leo barely whispered, big blue eyes making him melt. Of course Kenny would do what he said — this time. 

The sandy blonde put a pillow underneath Butters, legs spread and ready. “It might hurt more this way,” Kenny said knowingly, cock aching to be inside of him. “If you hate it, I’ll let you fuck me.” Leopold’s eyes went wide at the thought, jaw slackening and eyes glazing. Fuck, he was pretty. Too pretty for Kenny. How did he win like this? He never won anything. Leopold grinned and started to jack Kenny off slowly. 

“I don’t care if it’s you.”

That was all Kenny needed. He kissed Butters’ eyelids, his forehead, his lips. He raked his fingers roughly down the boys’ ribcage. Leopold moaned through the pain, Kenny ultimately distracting him as he began to slip himself inside of him. He was tight, and as he pushed himself through the tight rings of muscle, he held any part of Leopold he could find, listening to him whimper. 

“You’re doing so good, Leo,” Kenny purred, looking him dead in the eyes. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Kenny made good on his promises. Mentally trying to not cum in him, completely overwhelmed by Leopold’s warmth and complete trust, he began to make pointed thrusts. He fucked him steadily, with purpose, aiming to make him scream. It worked. 

“Ken!” Leopold nearly sat up, eyes wide as Kenny brushed over his prostate. He locked his legs around Kenny, begging for more of that feeling. He almost huffed out a laugh but he was falling apart. Kenny McCormick was taking Leopold’s virginity. Butters was going to be his. He slid out and crashed into him, making Leo scream and mew for more, legs tightening around him. “I’ve always wanted this,” Kenny groaned out, beyond blissed. He rammed into him, marking his neck as he continued to pound that spot, Leo whining and becoming a mess. 

Kenny stuck his tongue down his throat as he fucked him, lovingly and a touch rough — just as he wanted, and clearly as Leopold did. His back was being scratched up as he continued to pump into him. “Touch yourself,” Kenny choked out sternly, as silky limbs kept pulling him in deeper. 

It was too much and not enough, and all he ever wanted. Fireworks in his body he hadn’t felt before but always craved. He pressed his forehead against his lover’s forehead, watching him touch his cock, leaking precum. Nobody was going to last much longer; the air in the room was being sucked out, and the pressure and tight wetness — making it just them and nothing else. And the two of them were perfect. 

Leo had gone full on with him; bouncing against Kenny’s long and hard thrusts. His hair was unkempt and he was so flushed that Kenny knew he was holding out the best he could — same as him. His moans were angelic; his actions were devilish. 

“Fucking hell. Leo, B, cum as hard as you can, for me,” Kenny put his hand over Butters’ cock, moving in tandem with his movements, shoving himself in ruthlessly into his tight warmth. Leo blushed hard and his breath quickened more. “Kenny,” Leo cried out, walls tightening against his cock. “What, baby?” Kenny asked, strained as he abused his prostate as he cried for more. “I-I love you, Ken,” Butters cried out, whining and grinding like in Kenny’s wettest dreams. 

He came loudly, moans like melodies. Automatically, Kenny fucked him through it, holding his left hand as he let him orgasm; tightening against him as he came all over his stomach. It was too much for him, and he came after, pushing into an oversensitive Butters, limp and waiting for him. 

“I ...” Kenny hesitated as his own orgasm rolled through him; he was going to be cumming into him deep; and savoring the moment was near impossible. “Fuck it,” Kenny said, breathing hard, feeling the nails on his back, looking at the cum all over Leopold’s and his own stomach. “I love you too, B,” Kenny let himself go, electricity flowing through him as he came hard into his love. His. Forever, he hoped. 

Leo rubbed his back and held him close as he came, and Kenny had never experienced that kind of attention. It was the best he had ever had with a boy they used to make fun of. The one who was cute and soft and a little nerdy was there and in his arms and he finished, pulling out gently — a small cry from a spent Butters reminding him to be a little less aggressive next time — and collapsing on top of him. They kissed, softly at first, then tongues battling for dominance. Leopold let him take over and Kenny fell back against his marked neck, satisfied. 

“Love you,” Leopold said, tracing shapes on Kenny’s forearm. Kenny kissed him on his sore, love bitten neck in reply, and it was enough. He rolled onto his side, and Leopold laid on his chest, softly kissing his chest. Kenny felt like the world was aligning in his favor; everything he could have dreamed of, coming true. 

“Boyfriends, huh?” Kenny smirked down at Butters, completely turned out. He felt Butters smile against his chest and he felt complete. 

“Yeah, guess so,” Butters teased, voice thick with sleep and the afterglow. They laid in soft silence, Kenny only opening the window as he rolled a spliff. They shared it lazily, blue grey smoke filling the air. 

Boyfriends sounded just right. Kenny was ready — he wasn’t letting this go for a second. 

The spliff was cashed and both boys fell still, Kenny feeling true completion as he felt his Leo fall asleep on his chest. The Colorado chill fell onto them and Kenny pulled the blankets up, ignoring the buzzing of his phone. 

Nothing could ruin this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long and ill beta over the night <3 i hope you’re all safe and enjoying yourself. take care angels.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 get excited


End file.
